happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Self control
''-2 years later'' "Four long dangerous years and there it is,New Emperor Land."Lance was happy as he got closer,but then suddenly he was suddenly shaking around was screaming at the same time,then he stopped with crossed his eyes into a mad position."It is time to finish what I started." Lance then continued walking. ''-Emperor Land'' Bo,Erik and other penguins waddled towards the front of a crowd,Bo looked alot like Gloria. You can tell the difference between the older and the younger,Mumble's generation has golden feathers while Erik's has yellow feathers. Erik looked alot like Mumble's appearance at the end of the first movie. "Alright this is our last song before we end the concert." Give This Christmas Away-Matthew West (I changed the lyrics so they would fit) (Erik) "What if I told you you have the power To give someone hope Beyond their wildest dream? What if I told you it's right there in your hands? In your hands It's hard to imagine How something so small Can make all the difference Tear down the tallest wall What if the bully looked different this year What if we all just Forgive the bully If there is love in your heart Dont let it stay there Forgive the bully And your life wll be changed By the gift you recieve When you forgive the bully (Bo) It's call forgiving It's serving the poor It's telling the orphan You're not forgotten anymore It's doing what love does Even when no one's loving you (Erik and Bo) Forgive the bully If there's love in your heart Don't let it stay there Forgive the bully And your life wll be changed By the gift you recieve When you forgive the bully For god so loved the world, He give his only son So we could be his hands, his feet, his love His love What if I told you You have the power To give someone hope far beyond their wildest dreams? What if the Bully looked different this year? What if we all just.. (All) Forgive the bully If there's love in your heart Don't let it stay there Forgive the bully And your life will be changed By the gift you receive When you forgive the bully Forgive the bully You have the power just forgive the bully Lance had just gotten close to Erik when the singing brought him back,"Erik!" Erik heard a voice he was bound to hear again,"LANCE!"Erik saw him in the front,Erik waddled down. "Hey buddy how is it...AHHHHHH!"Lance was shaking uncontrollably again and putting his flippers over his head. "Lance what is wrong?" "Just get away from me quickly."Everyone just stared as Lance stopped."Well,It has been a long time,now I can end this."Deep in Lance's mind,He was surrounded by darkness."NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"Lance was able to take back his body and say to Erik."MY EVIL SELF HAS TOOKEN OVER MY BODY ERIK,I WANT YOU TO RUN NOW."His evil self took back control,It made Lance reach for Erik. Doing what Lance told him to do,He ran as Jess and the others pend Lance to the ground trying to get him back to normal."I said enough." Lance took a while but he overpowered all of them and ran after Erik. ''-In Lance's mind'' A evil version of himself was fighting with Lance for self control,"There is nothing you can do to save your friend now,Your hate has for him has made me powerful." Lance talks back trying to make himself strong,"Your just a sad piece of myself that has fueled me for years just trying to get me to do what you want,Your nothing but a dark demon of myself who has no heart." They continue to fight as Lance's body approach Erik,Who in turn is trying to talk his way out of it."Lance come on please snap out of it." The evil self heard this and speaks. "No,I am going to enjoy this." The evil self then multiply into two, gaining the upper hand,"NO!" Lance was about to give up when a shed of light surrounds them. The two evil versions brock their eyes to the sudden light."What is going on!" The two Great Guins was standing infront of Lance and the two evil beings."So I see that your evil self is not willing to give up on killing Erik hmm." The female speaks, "I guess We are going to have to do this ourselves." The two large penguins pass a glowing orb towards them. The two evil penguins turn back into one and starts running in a random direction trying to get away as it was being sucked into the orb."NO YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!I WILL COME BACK AND HAUNT YOU ALL!" Lance says to the evil self,"The only thing that will haunt me for the rest of my life is my heart, YOU on the other hand will not." "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The evil figure gives up control and lets Lance and his body fall into a slumber,It disappeared into the orb. The Great Guins then says to Lance."Your now back in control of your own body Lance,but your evil self is now loose into the real world. You must fight it once again before it can kill Erik,We will see you again soon." Back in the real world,Erik was shaking Lance trying to wake him up."Come on Lance get up!" He desperately did as he saw a evil version now forming infront of him Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions